United Kingdom: A La Reconquista
800px|center United Kingdom: A La Reconquista (Abreviado UK) es una serie que trata sobre unos chicos con poderes únicos, ellos luchan contra el mal y salvan al mundo miles de veces, aunque sean fastidiosos y no se lleven siempre se las arreglan y son buenos amigos. Trama Enemigos muy poderosos conquistaron territorios de todo el mundo,pero un grupo de chicos irán a la reconquista para recuperar esos territorios y salvar a sus habitantes. 800px|center Equipo: Norte *Rathing 10 *Kenny *Crononauta *Bentennyson67899 *Marcelicus 10 *Taichi Equipo: Sur *Gatikeng12 (UK) *Kirby Zayn Higgs *Drift *Ariel *Ilan *Rook Blonko Aliados *Hikari Takahashi *Kai Green *Starbeard *Gladiador Galáctico *Yaco *Brow Villanos *Wvaken *Los Rebeldes *Blazer *Nitxiku *Dark Sombra *Shadow Angel *Proctor *Leynk *Awkin *Albert Nigga *United States *Revelation *Kalbedo *Freezer *Dr. Ánimo *Eon Episodios Para ver la lista completa, puedes visitar la lista de episodios. Temporada 1: center|400px Un villano llamado Wvaken junto a su equipo Los Rebeldes matan al Rey Drekk y a sus guerreros y conquistan su pueblo,pero un equipo de jóvenes llamado United Kingdom deberán planear como derrotarlos #Un viaje demasiado tarde/Galería (Chrono Spanner) #Carretera peligrosa (Thiago) #Tenemos trabajo por hacer (Rath 10) #Reconquistando sombras (BenTennyson) #De aqui para alla (Rath 10) #El filo de las llamas (Marcelicus) #El nuevo recluta (Chrono Spanner) #Una nueva esperanza (Yovaneitor) #Un secreto peligroso (Thiago) #??? (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Marcelicus) #El sacrificio del héroe (Chrono Spanner) Temporada 2: center|400px #??? (Gatikeng) #Una batalla mas allá de todos los límites, el surgimiento de Shadow Angel (Kirby) #Era de la extincion (Dare) #??? (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Rejuvenecidos (Ilan) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #Todo o nada (Dare) #??? (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Corres pa' perder o Sobrevives pa'ganar (Ilan) Temporada 3 United_States.jpg Rathing 10 confirmo que habrá una temporada donde los miembros de UK se enfrentaran a sus contrapartes malignas. #Soy un duro (Rath 10) #El héroe esta de vuelta (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Bentenny) #Five Nights in The House (Thiago) #El dragón de metal (Marcelicus) #El encuentro con nuestras versiones malvadas (Yovaneitor) #El juego del asesino (Rath 10) #Fusión (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Bentenny) #Confrontación en el portal (Thiago) #Physical aura (Marcelicus) #??? Parte 1 (Yovaneitor) #??? Parte 2 (Yovaneitor) Temporada 4 center|300px #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #El Paquete (Dare) #??? (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Traje de Viajes (Ilan) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #??? (Dare) #??? (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Quien decia que la astucia de los clones puede ser malvada (Ilan) Temporada 5 (Ultima) center|500px #Tengo algo que decirte (Rath 10) #??? (Chrono Spanner) # (Bentenny) #Es hora de luchar (Thiago) #??? (Marcelicus) #???(Yovaneitor) #??? (Gatikeng) #??? (Kirby) #Imagine Dragons (Dare) #??? (Kenneth) #??? (Ariel) #Pelea de Villanos por todo el mundo, El Fin de UK, sera su adios?(Ilan) #? (Rath 10) Cortos *Porque me obligan a entrar (Rath 10) *Falla conveniente (Crono) *El Torneo (Crono) *Quieres ver??? (Rath 10) *Conoce la historia (Rath 10) *La gran calabaza (Taichi) *El detective (Taichi) *La voz (Crono) *El esta listo (Ilan) *Algo mas alla de lo normal (Rath 10) *La armoniosa sintonia de un pasado muy oscuro (Rath 10) *Mision solo para chicas (Rath 10) *La invitación (Taichi) *Pizza Time (Taichi) Películas *United Kingdom: Line of Fire/galería (Rath 10) Un villano llamado Leynk,conquistador de planetas trata de invadir la tierra pero UK logra vencerlo y lo encierran en un calabozo,pero su ayudante Awkin manda al equipo a su planeta y ellos deberán encontrar la manera de regresar a la tierra y ayudar al equipo sur a derrotar el ejercito de Leynk *United Kingdom: Conoce Nuestra Historia (Muy pronto) Aburridos algunos de los miembros del equipo contaran historias acerca de su pasado y cada uno conocerá su historia *United Kingdom: El Poder de Marcelicus (Crononauta) Freezer, un villano intergaláctico viene a la Tierra para conquistarla. *United Kingdom: Five Nights at Freddy's...The End (Coming Soon) Especiales *Conquista Navideña (Muy pronto) Ingles Ten years ago Up dreams and illusions Conquering cities and nations Through our actions Today it is a reality And in adversity Our military remains ready And despite ups and downs We still the reconquest Much work remains A lot more road ahead But we have the power To achieve the reconquest It was time to do Not only say It is much more than talk For we must have vision And take action,our mission Is the of the protagonists Español Hace diez años atrás Subieron sueños e ilusiones Conquistando ciudades y naciones Con nuestras acciones Hoy en día es una realidad Y ante la adversidad Nuestra milicia sigue lista Y a pesar de altas y bajas Aun seguimos a la reconquista Queda mucho por hacer Falta mucho mas camino por andar Pero ya tenemos el poder Para alcanzar la reconquista Llego el tiempo de hacer No es solo decir Es mucho mas que hablar Pues hay que tener visión Y tomar acción, nuestra misión Es el de los protagonistas Aliens utilizados Por Kenny *Gutrot *Ditto (UK) *Camaleón (UK) *Fuego (UK) *Jetray (UK) *XLR8 (UK) *Lobo (UK) Fusiones *Ghostwolfer *Rapidhot Por Kalbedo *Armadillo (UK) *Goop (UK) *Eco eco (UK) Crossovers Si tenés una serie y querés hacer un crossover con nuestra serie, que esperas estamos dispuestos a hacer un crossover con tu serie solo opina y deja tu comentario sobre tu serie y de que querés que trate o habla con unos de los miembros del equipo. #The Big Multiverse (En proceso) #United Héroes (En Proceso; 2015) Miembros 700px|center #Rathing #Chrono Spanner #Bentenny #Kirby #Thiago #Marcelicus #Drift #Ariel #Ilan #Yovaneitor #Gatikeng #Kenneth Preguntas Si quieres hacer una pregunta sobre la serie, puedes visitar El Hilo de Preguntas. Miembros retirados A lo largo del proceso de la serie UK, varios miembros se han retirado por distintos motivos: *Eyga (Porque quizo) *Wolfer (Bloqueo) Categoría:Series